real_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
James Harrison
James Steven Harrison '(born 6 February 1996) is an English singer-songwriter. Harrison who is known for writing all of his own songs earnt a UK number 1 debut album and five number one singles from that album. He has earnt a total of 6 UK Number 1 singles as his debut single ''Radioactive wasn't on his debut album. Harrison had recorded some songs at college and they were discovered by EMI Records who offered him a $1.56 million (£1m) contract to fend of any interest from other labels, which Harrison instantly signed. He released his debut album Epic ''in 2013 after previously releasing ''Radioactive ''in November 2012 which had already reached number 1. Harrison entered the ''Eurovision Song Contest ''for the United Kingdom in 2013 and won with his song ''Radioactive. In June 2013 he became to first person to have five UK number 1 singles of their debut album. In 2013 Harrison won two Grammy Awards for his song Radioactive ''he won best Rock Performance and Best Rock song. Harrison has 18.1 million album sales and 33.6 million single sales. His best selling song is ''Radioactive it sold 1.8 million in the UK, 9.6 million in the US and another 3.7 million worldwide. From November 2012 to June 2013 his Twitter followers increased by an average of 3.6 million a month he currently has 48.9 million, he was the first to reach 40 million. On June 11, 2013 his fan page on Facebook became the second facebook page to reach 100 million likes. Early Life James Steven Harrison was born on February 6, 1996 in Burton upon Trent, England at the Queen's Hospital and was raised in the town. He is the eldest son of Steven Harrison and Amanda Harrison, he has a younger brother Matthew Harrison. Harrison's mother is of Irish and Scottish ancestry and his father is of American and Norweigan ancestry. Harrison attended Paulet High School with Andrew Collins where they got into music. Harrison's main passions were football and photography. He and Collins entered a singing competition together at the school and despite singing an explicit version of Eminem's Lose Yourself ''they still won. Harrison had grown up as a fan of many artists including Eminem, 2Pac, Dr. Dre, Tinie Tempah, Blue, Take That, Girls Aloud, The Saturdays, R. Kelly and Boyz II Men. Harrison is currently attending Burton & South Derbyshire College Career '2012: Beginnings and ''Radioactive After signing a £1m ($1.56m) contract with British label EMI in September 2012 Harrison sat down at home and college writing songs and wrote and released Radioactive in November 2012 it debuted at number 3 in the UK and number 1 in the US it went to number 1 in the UK the following week and has since sold over 20 million copies worldwide. Discography ''Main Article: James Harrison Discography Studio albums *''Epic (2013) Extended Plays *Black Box (2013) Tours *Epic Tour ''(2013) Personal Life Harrison is currently dating Canadian model Charlotte Johnson, the pair originally met back in 2009 and have been friends since but didn't begin dating until June 2013.